dimensionals_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mondas (Setting)
ORIGINS The origins of the planet's name, given to it by the human colonists that have begun to inhabit it (but its true name is has'hui, according to its primary natives) was given to it by Rooroshi Witio. One of the major founders of the colony and a massive nerd of a show called "doctor who" in her childhood, she was the first to mention it as the fictional doctor who planet Mondas by its first glance similarity to it. APPEARANCE The planet itself is a vast desert wasteland planet with very little habitable life besides the colony's life support and the countless oasis lakes that dot it. The planet is within a as of yet unexplored solar system of 20 other planets and is about 2.2 times bigger than Earth. Causing its gravity to be 2.46 times the normal Earth gravity. LIFE A single day on Mondas is about 30.08 hours and years last 368 days. The planet, despite being very desertlike, has a massive gap in the center known as the "divide", an unknown gravitational force is keeping it together. Leaving it stuck up to about 41% of its original landmass. It also has one, standard, Earthlike moon. The atmosphere on this planet makes it impossible for anything really alive besides the native Zrou-kai to survive, leading to the human colonies locking themselves in massive airtight bubbles and very rare forays in spacesuits. INHABITANTS NON-NATIVE Humans: While not native to the planet, they have made their presence known across their areas rather quickly. A highly adaptable, fast breeding, and already over numerous invasive species that, while some are very acceptive individuals, many others are harsh, come to conclusions easily, and are much more vocal than their kinder cousins. NATIVE Zrou-kai: The Zrou-kai were the original natives of the three main species of Mondas, and it was them that named it their local name. "Has'hui", they are very reptilian with tentacles resembling dreadlocks in place of hair, causing most humans to name them "predators" (they take great pride in this nickname despite not knowing the real origin of it.) They live a highly territorial, tribal lifestyle and all of them build their own "code of honor" at about the age of 10, at this age they are given the choice to come up with ten rules for themselves and themselves only, or go out on their own as a rouge with freedom at the price of exile, and to break your ten life rules means death by your own hand. Common clothing is rarely seen among the Zrou-kai. As they all prefer to hide their faces behind gasmasks due to the environment and wear just enough armor of bone, smooth stone, and metal to move at lightning pace. Their villages and cities are a sight to behold, smooth, abstract art buildings almost akin to the skyscrapers of earth, made of stone cut at godlike angles and massive dead animal bones revitalized for better purposes, and beautiful gemstones carved into the surface of their outer walls. Topped off with a slather of glowing blue paintwork in the shape of hieroglyphs and symbols. Their primary technological goal is to use a magnetic substance they have uncovered below the ground called "galadonine" to fix up the massive gap in the world called the "divide" and make the planet whole again. But many others known as "warlords" put their own goals ahead of them to conquer the other tribes... And perhaps those pitiful human invaders. splitterkin: cruel, evil, mischievous beings that the Zrou-kai believe were behind the divide splitting the planet in two, making them mortal enemies. They have no clear society, and are made up of very powerful, chaotic, but very unintelligent beings who seek to sow chaos and break the very laws of physics themselves. They oddly enough bear semblance to jesters, mimes, and clowns from earth. But the Zrou-kai see them as their own kind covered in black and white body paint. Giving rise to the belief that they have a different appearance depending on who looks at them, or maybe even a different, random appearance for each individual to remember. Category:Setting Category:Planet Category:Split-In-Half Category:High Tempurature Category:Sandy Terrain Category:Bigger than Earth Category:Human Colony Category:Wasteland